Senji Kiyomasa
Senji Kiyomasa 'Crow' is an Abyss dweller who loves to fight and doesn't remain in one place for very long. Appearance Standing a little over 180 cm, Senji looks like a street punk. Or someone who'd look like he'd mug an old lady and not give a shit about it. He looks taller than he actually is, attributed by his spiky black hair which stands up and out in jagged strands, as if he'd run his hands out through his hair while it was wet and left it like that. His bulk is mostly muscle, which impressively stands out through his open coat. Or jacket. Senji isn't fussy about which one he wears, because he always keeps it open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows (or risk cutting them when he uses his Branch of Sin). Contrary to popular belief, Senji's pants are not the same. They are jeans or simple pants, held up by a belt and last of all, black army boots (unlaced) finish his attire. His face has usually, a crazed expression on it, a grin and a sparkle of 'happy to butcher you now' in his black eyes. Either this effect is emboldened or ruined by the tatto 'DUSK' above his right eye and the eyepatch he dons over an empty right eye. If he raises his hands, there'll likely be two rings which, one on each thumb, which protrude spikes at Senji's will, so he bleeds and thereore can use his Branches of Sin. And one more thing; a white collar, like one of those plastic ones, adorns his neck. It has a number and a barcode stamped onto it. It's got poison in it. And keeps him under control, you know? From escaping and all that jailbreak jazz. Personality A little crazed, a little cynical, a little compassionate, a little bastardic, Senji is a mixture of just about every emotion out there. Except. For one that is dominant most of the time. Battle hungry. You see, Senji loves to fight. He works out a lot and is sure to keep his body fit, trim and in prime working condition, so that he can enjoy a fight whenever he can and whenever he wants. He doesn’t care what the fuck he has to cut through, whose toes he has to step on and who he has to push aside to get one, but rest assured, with his stubborn and bloodthirsty streak, Senji’ll get his way in the end. He’s a little merciful to those who he deems worthy and spares those who win in a fight. An eye for talent? Otherwise, he’s more than happy to slice and dice and leave them as food for the crows. All this is done with an aura of ‘fighting is serious business’. Senji's excellent at it. He's quick to pick up on most quirks/weaknesses/strengths and is happy to explain what he's discovered if asked. When he's pleased with a fight, he'll get fired up (catchphrase: DEAD CENTER) and go a little nuts. He doesn’t give a damn to those who’re left mourning in his wake. In fact, he’ll probably laugh, slap his knee and proclaim ‘get over it!’ in their faces. Then wander off to find something or someone else to cut up. A crude sense of humor follows Senji wherever he goes and fits in with his cynical outlook on most things. He’ll probably laugh in the face of death, being the somewhat mature person he is. Plus, he's quick to shrug off most of his own losses. Got a cracked rib? Hey, it'll heal. Lost an eye? Eh, at least I still got one. Etc. Senji knows that he’s powerful and he’ll be quick to show it off. He knows his limits but hey, there’s nothing wrong with a little flaunting just to get the show on the row, right or a little elaboration? Of course, there are times when he’s too eager to fight, he’ll forget most things. Like, say, sparing the stronger so the fight can go on. He sulks too. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, right? Senji is practically the personification of the latter. He’ll probably slap someone on the back as hard as he can and expect them to live. In fact, he’ll probably be more impressed if they slap him back and get him to reel. Hence, he is a body contact orientated person. Noogies, grabs etc, Senji’ll do them all, being the immature person he is. Did I mention that all those applies only to guys? Crow is scared of women. No, not that. He’s terrified of…their revealing bodies. Scantily clad women, nurse uniforms, miniskirts, Senji’ll scream, panic and jabber like an idiot in front of them. He’ll stutter and pass out from a nosebleed in extreme cases. Hell, he’ll probably tear off his coat and hand it to them, like the pansy he is. Of course, once they’re gone, he’s back to normal. In fact, he’s liable to act as if nothing’s happened. Unless he's passed out, of course. Dunno why he does this. But hey, all guys got to have a weakness for women. Abilities Aside from his apparently physical strength and endurance that’s more than average thanks to his body, Senji has something special. It’s a physical manifestation of his blood, called ‘the Branch of Sin’. It’s unique to Deadman Wonderlanders of the G-Ward and Senji's appear as blood red scythes. You see, these scythes can cut up most things (wood, metal etc) when they appear along the underside of his arm. They can stretch and resize (appearing more net-like the longer they are) according to the surface area and volume of blood used. Complicated? Let’s dumb it down. Scythes cut you, you lose. Because the scythes are a manifestation of blood, they’ll manifest whenever he’s bleeding. So far, Senji’s managed to make them appear along his arms and from his palm (palm ones cut at the speed of sound). And he doesn't have to cut himself to use said palm ones. Alas, only certain types of items can dispel ‘Crow Claw’, turning it into normal blood. Also note that while Senji appears to be not fainting at all from blood loss, he is still human and will still pass out from er...said condition if one dispels his scythes with said item, forcing him to draw out more blood than he has to call on his scythes again. Canon History It’s a guess as to what his former occupation is before he turned up at Deadman Wonderland. A picture from one of the manga volumes reveals he was either a security guard or a policeman. Anyways, Senji first appeared in a chapter, as a premonition of what he could be, but actually wasn’t, in the G-Ward; the Red Man. He searched for someone named ‘Woodpecker’, to seek a fight with the one who was new to the 'Carnival Corpse', a twisted game held in the prison 'Deadman Wonderland' for criminals who have the power of the 'Branch of Sin'. The G-Ward is the home of these criminals. Are they normal prisoners? No, they're not. These prisoners are actually able to use their blood to fight, using weapons generated from said blood. It's unknown how they're able to. Because they're so special, they participate in said carnival for CP (Cast Points, the currency), candy (the cure to the poison injected collar they wear) and the chance to escape being a part of a large experiment. Said experiment is like slots; the loser picks and gives a piece of their body away. For science! Without consent. Hell, the process is broadcasted to other prisoners, as 'entertainment'. Anyways, he met up with Woodpecker and got jumped by 'The Wretched Egg'. But their fight got interuppted after a brief introduction involving blood, a giant robot and a supposed escape attempt from the G-Ward by tranqs. Senji recovered from that, blasted (well, threatened a scientist) to stay out of his way and went on (with a broken chest bone) to fight in the Carnival Corpse against...Woodpecker! He emerged as the loser of the fight, after proof that his ability didn't work up close after he cut up something, since he wasn't fast enough to react to Woodpecker's shot. He lost his right eye after that one show and wears an eyepatch to cover his empty eyesocket. Senij turns up at Hummingbird's and Woodpecker's fight, to encourage Woodpecker and give him a pep talk, having picked up on Woodpecker's weaknesses. Then disappeared. Then turned up to watch Hummingbird's roulette attempt. Disappeared, turned up to fight Undertakers (a special group which deals with Deadman). Discovered the blood weakness, but overcame it. Tried to be persuaded to join a rebellion group. Laughed and left, saying it was 'useless of them to escape the wretched prison when the whole world was wretched too' or something along those lines. Got coerced into a training session with Woodpecker. Nosebleed from Hummingbird, said goodbye to Woodpecker. And that's it for Senji's current history. False Memories Once, he was a cop. Or a security guard. Doesn't matter. Anyways, he got blasted for um. Fighting. That's right. He kept sneaking down to the Abyss, to the Fight Arena to participate in fights. Fun. Eventually got caught, got fired after he supposedly confessed to murdering someone from Elysium in the Arena. "Well, fuck, the guy didn't put up a very good fight and it's in the rules it's got to be 'a fight to the death', right?" Eheh. Has wandered the levels ever since. Until he ran into Mayuri Kurotsuchi and had his eye taken out in the tussle that ensued. Oh, and the nice scientist left him a parting gift; a collar to track such an interesting experiment. Objected to that, learned the consequences of objections. Dealt with it. Likes to pretend the collar is a trophy of his victory ever since. Life as a moocher as Mayuri's experiment at the Alpha and Omega Facility has been good ever since. Memory Events * ? Relationships * Nagi Kengamine (They sucked each others d****) * Bleed Kaga Category:Citizens